Mundo Moderno
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Os cinco cavaleiros de bronze reencontram-se após dez anos separados e só Freud explica o que aconteceu com eles nesse meio tempo... E o que ainda vai acontecer!
1. Chapter 1

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles e morro de ciúmes.**

**MUNDO MODERNO**

_**Chiisana Hana**_

**Capítulo I**

Dez anos após a vitória contra Hades.

Há tempos que os Cavaleiros de Bronze não se vêem e resolvem marcar um reencontro num barzinho. Seiya é o primeiro a chegar ao local combinado. Está vestindo um terno branco, uma camisa vermelha e tem várias correntes de ouro no pescoço.

- O pessoal está demorando... – ele diz.

- Oláááá! - diz uma moça loira, de olhos verdes e seios fartos.

- Oi, gata! Você é linda, sabia? Não gostaria de tomar uma coisinha aqui comigo?

- Que é isso, Seiya? – ela retruca indignada.

- Você me conhece, gata?

- Claro! Eu sou o Shun! Pelo menos eu era...

- Hein? Putz! Com esses peitões fica difícil reconhecer! É você mesmo?

- Sou! Bom, mais ou menos. Meu nome agora é Natássia.

- Ah, tá. No fundo eu sempre soube que você era meio chegado. Mas você está uma biba linda, até me confundi.

- Eu não sou biba, sou quase mulher. Operei.

- Hã? Você cortou o treco fora?

- Sim – ela sorri orgulhosa.

- Nossa! Isso sim é surpresa!

- Me sinto melhor assim.

- Bom, mas o resto do pessoal está atrasado - diz Seiya, tentando mudar rapidamente de assunto.

- O Hyoga já vem. Ele está fazendo um filme aqui pertinho. Virou ator, sabe? E dos bons.

- Você tem visto ele?

- Todo dia. Ele é meu marido.

- Marido?

- É, nós nos casamos. Quer dizer, não casamos oficialmente, pois nos meus documentos ainda sou homem. Mas nós estamos pensando em nos mudarmos para a Holanda. Lá poderemos nos casar.

- Ahhhh...

- E o que você tem feito da vida, Seiya?

- Eu dou alegria aos que necessitam.

- É palhaço?

- Não.

- Animador de programa de auditório?

- Não.

- O quê?

- Cafetão.

- Ah, esse tipo de alegria. Sei...

Cinco carros importados param abruptamente. Vários chineses armados até os dentes saem deles. A porta do carro mais luxuoso se abre. Dele sai um homem alto, de longos cabelos negros, óculos escuros, acompanhado de uma mulher chinesa, muito maquiada, usando um vestido vermelho extremamente justo. Os dois vão até a mesa onde Shun e Seiya conversam.

- Shiryu! - dizem os dois.

- Olá, Seiya? Tudo na paz?

- Tudo. Oi Shunrei... - diz Seiya, babando pela garota.

- Oi, Seiya - responde a menina, insinuando-se e abrindo um pouco mais a fenda lateral do vestido.

- E quem é ela? - diz Shiryu, apontando para a garota que fazia companhia a Seiya.

- Ela costumava ser o Shun, agora é Natássia

- Hum... mundo moderno – retruca o chinês.

- E quem são eles? - pergunta Natássia/Shun, indicando os chineses.

- São nossos seguranças. Sou um cara importante. Bom, não é que eu precise deles, mas andar com escolta dá um status.

- O que é que você faz?

- Sou exportador de produtos genéricos _made in China._

- Hein?

- Traficante de muamba chinesa. Tenho de tudo! Cd, DVD, óculos, perfume, tênis. Eu até trouxe umas coisinhas pra vocês. É muamba de primeira - diz ele, entregando sacolinhas brancas aos dois.

- Obrigado. Pô, você me arruma aquelas calcinhas comestíveis? São importantes para o meu negócio.

- Infelizmente não vai dar. Tive uns problemas com essa mercadoria. Um lote inteiro foi confiscado pelo governo americano. Dizem que dão de brinde para as estagiárias. Mas quando a barra estiver limpa eu arrumo essa mercadoria para você.

- Beleza!

Os seguranças de Shiryu pegam um sujeito maltrapilho que espreitava a conversa.

- E aí, chefe? A gente apaga ou só dá um corretivo?

- Apaga é o caralho! - responde o rapaz. Vocês não sabem com quem estão lidando. Eu mato todos vocês num piscar de olhos. Eu sou a Ave Fênix!

- - diz Shun.

- Podem soltar. É meu meio-irmão - ordena Shiryu.

- Shiryu, Seiya e... Shun? – indaga Ikki, arregalando os olhos. - Não pode ser. Essa mulher não pode ser o Shun. Mas ela falou a palavra mágica. Fala aí de novo.

- Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

- Caralho! É ele mesmo!

- Era. Agora eu sou Natássia!

- Você tá de brincadeira ou virou viado mesmo?

- Viado não! Transexual! Quase mulher!

- É tudo a mesma coisa!

- Não é não. Se você quiser eu explico a diferença.

- Não, não, não... caralho, meu irmão é bicha mesmo - sussurra Ikki, em desespero.

- Mas Ikki, por que você estava só espiando a nossa conversa e não veio logo falar conosco?

-Ah, Shiryu, eu vi esse monte de chinês armado e pensei que fosse uma gangue que está me procurando, sabe? Andei fazendo umas coisinhas. Assaltei uns bancos, roubei uns carros, atropelei uma velhinha, bati numas criancinhas, fiz churrasco do cachorro de um ceguinho, desvirginei uma freirinha. Se bem que eu acho que ela gostou.

- Nossa! Você está barra pesada, Ikki – Shun/Natássia exclama.

- Mais ou menos, Shun... ehr... Natássia.

- Escuta, por acaso você roubou uma Ferrari vermelha novinha que estava parada na porta de um cabaré? - pergunta Seiya, olhando intrigado para Ikki.

- Ah, sim.

- Seu filho da mãe! Era minha!

- Como é que eu ia adivinhar?

- Ah, parem com isso. O Hyoguinha está chegando. Vamos tentar parecer um grupo de pessoas normais.

- Vai ser difícil - responde Shiryu.

- Olá pessoal. Desculpem o atraso. Eu estava trabalhando - diz Hyoga, aproximando-se de Shun/Natássia e beijando-a

- O Shun, digo, a Natássia disse que você é ator. Que tipo de filme você faz? – Seiya pergunta.

- Pornô.

- Hein?

- Pornô, gente! Eu sou o rei do pornô. Vocês nunca viram um filme meu? Não acredito! Bom, eu comecei com filmes inocentes, mas recebi um convite para posar nu e aceitei. Quando viram meu "potencial" me convidaram para fazer pornôs e eu não parei mais.

- Eita que nós somos uma turma complicada - diz Shiryu, coçando a cabeça.

- O que é que tem, gente? É um trabalho como qualquer outro! - argumenta Hyoga.

Uma menina seminua e visivelmente drogada se aproxima da mesa.

- Oiiiiiiiiiiiiii genteeeeee! Algum de vocês pode me emprestar uma grana? Eu tô devendo pra caramba! O traficante já está atrás de mim.

- E a gente conhece você, sua vagaba? - berra Ikki.

- Vagaba? Eu sou deusa! Pelo menos era o que diziam.

- Saori! - todos gritam, muito surpresos.

- É. Eu acho que esse é o meu nome. Quando cheiro eu não me lembro muito bem das coisas.

- O que houve com a sua fortuna?

- Ah, fumei tudo... quer dizer, cheirei tudo... não, não! Gastei tudo! Os 'cara', sabe, os 'cara' tiram tudo que a gente tem para poder dar os 'bagulho' pra gente. Fiquei sem nada. Agora moro de favor num hotel de quinta aqui perto. Tenho que 'dar' pro dono toda semana. Pra pagar o aluguel, sabe? Aliás, algum de vocês não estaria interessado numa rapidinha? Tô precisando de uma grana.

- Esse mundo tá perdido mesmo. Até ela está desse jeito. Tô com medinho. Me abraça, lindinho? - diz Shun/Natássia, bastante dengosa.

- Claro, lindinha - responde Hyoga, beijando-a.

- Lindinho e lindinha? Ecaaaaaa! - grita Ikki.

- É a modernidade, Ikki - responde Shiryu.

- E aí, vocês vão me dar grana ou não? – Saori pergunta.

- A gente vai é te dar um banho! Você está fedendo! - grita Shun/Natássia, tapando o nariz.

- Depois eu podia até te levar pro meu estabelecimento - argumenta Seiya, olhando Saori da cabeça aos pés.

- Você vai cafetinar Athena? - Shiryu, indignado, pergunta.

- E não? Ela ainda dá um caldo. Depois do banho, visto ela de deusa, coloco um báculo de plástico comprado na feirinha do Paraguai na mão dela e aposto que arrumo um cliente que pague uma fortuna por uma noite com ela! Aliás, Shunrei, você não estaria interessada...?

- Tira o olho de cima da minha mulher! Ela é só minha!

- Será? Será? - diz Ikki, rindo.

- Duvida?

- Bom, é que com tanto segurança pode ser que algum esteja segurando a sua mulher, né?

- Pois se eu ficar sabendo de alguma coisa mando capar o sujeito - diz Shiryu, olhando para os seguranças. Vários deles fazem expressões de dor, mas Shiryu não enxerga lá muito bem.

Um senhor alto, careca, usando smoking, passa por eles.

- Tatsumi! – eles gritam.

_Continua... (ou não...)_

-C-H-I-I-

_Gente, eu sei que esculachei todo mundo, principalmente o Shun, mas, acreditem, ele é um dos meus cavs favoritos (depois do Shiryu e do Ikki, claro!)._


	2. Chapter 2

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles e morro de ciúmes.**

**MUNDO MODERNO**

_**Chiisana Hana**_

_**Beta reader: Nina Neviani**_

**Capítulo II**

– Ehr... quem são vocês? – pergunta Tatsumi, olhando ao redor, tentando achar uma brecha para fugir.  
– Não disfarça, não! Você sabe quem somos! Nós somos os cavaleiros de bronze! – Seiya diz, estufando o peito.  
– Hã? Não conheço ninguém com esse nome.  
– É. E eu era Antena, digo, Athena. Preciso parar de cheirar. Ei, espera aí! Esse aí é o cara que viciou em cocaína!  
– Eu? Não! O que é isso? Não fui eu não – defende-se o ex-mordomo.  
– Foi sim! Você espalhou cocaína no meu cavalinho de pelúcia! Você sabia que eu dormia cheirando ele!  
– Cavalinho de pelúcia? Não sei de nada.  
Os cavaleiros partem para cima de Tastumi e após uma rápida surra, ele confessa:  
– Tá, tá! Fui eu, mas eu não fiz porque quis! Eu fui obrigado!  
– Ah, e quem vai acreditar nisso? – pergunta Seiya.  
– Eu juro!  
– E quem foi que te obrigou, careca sem vergonha? – Ikki pergunta, já com o punho erguido na direção de Tatsumi.  
– Ah, se eu contar ele me mata!  
– Se não contar, a gente te mata! – responde Ikki.  
– Ok, não tenho escolha. Foi o Jabu!  
Os cavaleiros caem na gargalhada.  
– Conta outra, Tatsumi! O Jabu não fal mal nem a uma mosca – diz Seiya, ainda rindo bastante.  
– Juro que foi ele.  
– Fala a verdade, Tat! Ai, gente, eu odeio mentira – Natássia/Shun fala, abraçando Hyoga.  
– Tá, não foi o Jabu. Foi o Julian Solo. Ele vai me matar.  
– Julian? Como assim? – todos perguntam.  
– É, foi ele.  
– E como foi que ele te forçou a drogar Saori? Apontou o tridente pra você? – Hyoga pergunta.  
– Ameaçou te agarrar e te levar para o fundo do mar? – agora é Natássia/Shun quem pergunta.  
– Ele descobriu uma coisa, e se eu não fizesse o que ele mandou ele ia espalhar.  
– Hum, que tipo de coisa? – Shiryu pergunta, coçando a testa insistentemente.  
– Não posso contar!  
– Conta logo! – Ikki ameaça, já com o punho apontado novamente para Tatsumi.  
– Tá bom. Eu tenho um... um... um...  
– Fala logo!  
– Um vestido de Athena – sussurra Tatsumi, quase tendo um ataque cardíaco.  
– E como foi que o Julian descobriu isso? – perguntam os bronzeados, após alguns minutos de sonoras gargalhadas.  
– Bom, ele me viu vestindo o dito cujo.  
– Vai me dizer que você também tem uma peruca de Saori? – Shiryu pergunta, tentando imaginar a cena.  
– Erh... tenho.

Todos caem na gargalhada de novo, exceto Saori, que agora está empenhada em convencer um dos seguranças de Shiryu a ir num cantinho fazer coisas obscuras com ela em troca de uma graninha.  
– Ele me viu ensaiando para o show que eu faço numa boate gay.

– Bem vinda, colega! – diz Shun/Natássia, dando um tapinha na mão de Tatsumi. – Mas Tat, eu nunca imaginei, viu? E olha que eu tenho um sexto sentido ótimo!  
– Escuta, você faz esse show aí com o báculo na mão? – pergunta Seiya, muito intrigado.  
– Bom, sim, mas é um báculo de plástico. Eu fico segurando ele enquanto canto.  
Mais uma crise de riso dos rapazes.  
– Gente! Não riam da minha colega! Bom, ainda não é efetivamente uma colega, mas você vai operar também, né, Tat?  
– Eu, hein!  
– Tá bom, Tatsumi. Você faz show em boate gay, mas isso é motivo pra você chegar ao ponto de drogar a Saori? – pergunta Shiryu.  
– É? Bastava você servir um café com veneno para o Julian – diz Seiya, ainda rindo ao imaginar Tatsumi de vestido e peruca.  
– Eu não pensei nisso. Foi tudo muito rápido. Ele apareceu na mansão, me deu o pó e falou que se ela não estivesse totalmente viciada em um mês ele espalharia que eu danço de vestido na calada da noite. Imaginem! O mordomo da família Kido na lama! Ia ser terrível! Eu não podia deixar acontecer uma coisa dessas. Mas acabou indo tudo por água abaixo. Como eu ia adivinhar que a Saori ia perder toda a fortuna?  
– Parem com esse lengalenga. A questão não é essa, galera. A questão é: por que o Julian queria viciar a Saori? – argumenta Shiryu.  
– É mesmo! Por que será? – Seiya responde.  
– Não faço a menor idéia. – diz Hyoga.  
– Vocês são tontos mesmo! – grita Tatsumi.  
– Quer morrer, Tatsumala? – Ikki retruca, já com o punho apontado na direção do mordomo.  
– Não, não.  
– Deixa ele falar, esquentadinho – Shiryu diz, segurando o meio–irmão.  
– É óbvio! Ele queria transar com ela. Não é, Saori?  
– Não... Não faz sentido. O Julian não arquitetaria esse plano só pra isso. Ela nem deve ser tão boa de cama assim. Tem alguma coisa por trás disso – Shiryu diz, bastante pensativo.  
– Hum, por trás! Ai, ai. Por trás é bom – Natássia/Shun responde, suspirando.  
– Ah, Nat, lindinha, não fala essas coisas aqui.  
– Ai. Hyoguinha, é que eu não resisto.  
– Eu vou bater nele, quer dizer, nela! – diz Ikki, tentando se controlar.  
– Chega! Parem com isso! Vamos pegar o Julian! Temos que salvar Saori! – Seiya grita.  
– Temos mesmo? – diz Shun.  
– Ah, de novo não. Há dez anos eu não ouvia essa frase! E estava tão bom! – retruca Shiryu.  
– Gente, ela é Athena! – Seiya tenta argumentar com os meios–irmãos.  
– E daí? Quem se importa? – Hyoga diz sem pestanejar.  
– Será que eu vou ter que ir sozinho? – Seiya pergunta, implorando ajuda com o olhar. – Sem vocês, eu não vou conseguir.  
– Olha, vamos logo salvar essa vagaba aí das garras do Poseidon – diz Ikki, imaginando se Julian ainda teria o tridente de ouro, afinal ele renderia uma boa grana no mercado negro.  
– Tá, tá, a gente vai em nome dos velhos tempos – diz Shiryu, olhando para Shun e Hyoga.  
– Então vamos pegar as armaduras! – Seiya berra, empolgadíssimo.  
– Ah, isso não vai ser possível. A minha armadura não cabe mais em mim depois que botei o silicone. – diz Shun. – Além disso, acho horrível aquela tiara com chifrinhos.  
– Deixa de frescura, Shun! – Seiya diz.  
– Aê, Shiryu, os chifrinhos da sua armadura combinam com você mais que nunca, né?  
– O que você quer dizer com isso, Ikki?  
– Nada, nada.  
– Tatsumi, onde é que podemos encontrar o Julian? – Seiya pergunta.  
– E eu lá sei? Ele é quem vinha me entregar a droga. Mas a Saori deve saber.  
– E cadê ela?  
– Está ali atrás da árvore com um segurança nosso! – diz Shunrei, visivelmente enciumada.  
– Alguém puxe a Saori de detrás da árvore! Precisamos dela para achar Poseidon.  
– Pode deixar comigo! – diz Shunrei, fuzilando Saori com o olhar e partindo para cima dela, para em seguida, puxá–la pelos cabelos.  
– Ei, calma aí! Isso dói, sabia?  
– É pra doer mesmo!  
– Psiu, chinês gostosão, tá me devendo cinquentinha. Tá pensando o quê? Não é de graça, não! – Shunrei puxa o cabelo dela com mais força. – O que é isso? Eu sou da paz! Shiniú, digo, Shiryu! Olha o que a sua mulher está fazendo comigo! Ela está querendo arrancar meu cabelo!  
– A Shunreizinha? Meu anjinho de candura? Não, não, Saori. Ela está apenas sendo enérgica.  
– Quê?  
– Aaaah! Parem com isso! – Seiya berra. – Saori, você tem que usar seu cosmo para achar o Julian.  
– Cosmo? Será que a droga não consumiu tudo?  
– Vamos descobrir agora. Concentre–se, Saori!  
– Concentrar? Como é que eu posso me concentrar sem meu pó? Me dê pó que eu concentro o que você quiser.  
– Eu posso arrumar pó pra ela – Ikki se oferece, sempre com segundas intenções, já imaginando aproveitar para assaltar a boca de fumo do traficante.  
– Ikki! Nós queremos tirá–la do vício e não deixá–la mais viciada ainda! – Shiryu grita, indignado.  
– Calma. Tudo bem, não arrumo droga. Tive uma idéia. Olha, vagaba, o Julian vai dar mais pó, mas isso somente se você conseguir encontrá–lo. É um jogo, sabe?  
– Mais pó? Aaaaaaaaaah – ela diz, com os olhinhos brilhando. – Hum... eu posso farejar o pó. Estou sentindo. Estou sim! Por que não me disseram antes que eu podia farejar o bagulho com esse tal de cosmo? Ia ser tudo muito mais fácil! É para lá – ela diz, apontando o lado direito e andando com um ar determinado. – Sigam–me os bons!  
– A que ponto ela chegou! – Shun/Natássia exclama.  
– Ela podia ser contratada pela polícia como vagaba–farejadora! – diz Ikki.  
– Eu tô liberado, né? – Tatsumi pergunta.  
– Nada disso! Você vai com a gente! – Seiya responde, segurando Tatsumi pelo braço.

Todos seguem Saori até chegarem a um hotel caindo aos pedaços.  
– Então ele está aqui, Saori? – Shiryu indaga.  
– Sim, mas peraí! É aqui que eu moro! Gente! Será que esse Lulian, digo, Julian, é o dono da espelunca?  
– Parece que sim.  
– Não deve ser não. Ele disse que o nome dele era Popeidon, Pomeidon, qualquer coisa assim! O pó confunde a gente, sabe? Como eu não consigo falar isso nunca, ele deixa eu chamá–lo só de Pô–Pô.  
– Vamos entrar e quebrar tudo! – Seiya grita, dirigindo–se até a entrada do motel.  
– Aí ele ouve o barulho e foge, né, inteligência! – Shiryu responde, segurando Seiya.  
– Ops...  
– Vamos entrar discretamente, como se fôssemos clientes – Hyoga diz.  
– Assim não tem graça. Eu quero é baixar o cacete em todo mundo.  
– Você e seu instinto animal, né, Ikki? Deixem isso comigo. Entrem comigo, mas fiquem calados. Eu falo com a mulher da recepção.

Lá dentro...  
– Oi... – Hyoga diz para a recepcionista, insinuando-se. – Eu queria um quarto com uma cama bem resistente, sabe? Somos modernos, liberados. Vamos todos juntos.  
– Moderno? Liberado? Você quer dizer boiola? – revolta-se Ikki. – Eu não sou boiola, não! Vou matar você, Hyoga!  
– Fica na tua, Ikki... É só pra gente entrar numa boa – Hyoga responde sussurrando.  
– Não quero saber!  
– Ei, você não é o cara que fez aquele filme "Geladinho é Mais Gostoso"? – a recepcionista pergunta.  
– Sou sim! Você viu?  
– Várias vezes! Você tem um talento enorme... – diz a mulher, mordendo os lábios. Pode entrar com a sua turma. Quarto dez, fofinho. Na saída, eu quero um autógrafo.  
– Claro!  
– Aiiiiiii, o negócio vai ser bom lá em cima! – anima-se a mulher.

No andar superior...  
– Pronto. Já estamos aqui em cima e agora? – Seiya questiona.  
– Saori, consegue sentir em que quarto ele está? – Shiryu pergunta.  
– Claro né? Gente, é o doooono do hotel! Só pode estar no quarto VIP! Ele vai me dar mais pó?  
– Vai, vai! Shunrei, fica aí. Nós vamos pegar o Julian.  
– Ah, não, Shiryu! Não dá pra deixar um homem pra... pra... pra tomar conta de mim? Sou uma mulher indefesa.  
– Está bem, meu amor. Shun, fica aí e toma conta dela!  
– Ah, o Shun não! Ele não tem mais o que me interessa.  
– Como? – Shiryu pergunta intrigado.  
– Eu disse 'por que não se apressa?'. Vai lá pegar o Julian, amor, vai. Vai você também, Shun. Eu fico bem sozinha – diz ela, enquanto pensa: "Será que o Shiryu está ficando esperto?"  
– Saori, vai lá e bate na porta pra ver se ele abre.  
– Sim, Meia, digo, Seiya! Pô–Pô! É a Saroio, digo, Saori. Abre aí! Eu vim pagar o aluguel!  
– Ah! Chegou em ótima hora! Estou mesmo precisando de você – diz Julian, antes de abrir a porta. Quando a abre: – Vocês? O que fazem aqui? Não estavam aposentados?  
– Queremos ter uma conversinha com você – Seiya diz. – Pode ser ou tá difícil?  
– Ai, lá vem problema...

_Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles e morro de ciúmes.**

**MUNDO MODERNO**

_**Chiisana Hana**_

_**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**_

**Capítulo III**

– Vai logo explicando o que você pretendia quando resolveu drogar a Saori! – berra Ikki, com o punho cerrado apontado para Julian.

– Vocês sabem que eu a amo – responde Julian, não muito convincente.

– Ama coisa nenhuma! – Shiryu grita indignado.

– Quem ama não faz essas coisas, não é, Hyoguinha querido? – Shun/Natássia diz, piscando os olhinhos com seus enormes cílios postiços.

– Eu faço sim! Eu sou excêntrico – Julian responde, gargalhando.

– Excêntrico mesmo. Quem já viu ser milionário e morar num motel de quinta categoria? – Seiya diz, olhando o lugar com um certo nojo.

– É de quinta, mas é meu!

– Mas você é milionário! – Hyoga diz.

– Eu era, tá bom? Era. Perdi toda a grana da minha família. Mas já estou reconstruindo meu império.

– Não vá dizer que você também cheirou sua fortuna toda – Shiryu pergunta, com uma expressão incrédula na face.

– Eu cheirei, mas não foi pó não. Na verdade, eu cheirei, beijei, mordi e fiz outras coisinhas mais. É que eu sou ninfomaníaco, sabe? Gastei tudo com as prostitutas.

– Jura? – pergunta Seiya, imaginando-se muito mais rico se Julian tivesse gastado dinheiro com as suas meninas. – Você nunca esteve no meu estabelecimento, não é? Toma aqui o meu cartão. Já vem com camisinha! Toma um cartão de fidelidade também. Dez visitas dão direito a uma rapidinha grátis!

– Seiya! – censura Shiryu.

– O que foi? Eu tenho que ganhar meu pão!

– Isso não é hora pra ganhar seu pão. Estamos aqui por outros motivos! – diz Shiryu, repreendendo Seiya. – Vamos lá, Julian, queremos saber da Saori.

– Está bem. Depois que eu perdi tudo, vim para o Japão na esperança de conseguir me casar com a Kido. Ela seria minha salvação, mas ela, como sempre, não aceitou meu pedido. Aí, eu fiquei maquinando um jeito de conseguir isso à força. Foi aí que descobri o segredo do mordomo e comecei a fornecer o pó para ele drogá-la. Consegui me aproximar dela, mas não tinha jeito. Cada dia ela consumia mais pó e acabou comprando diretamente do traficante que me fornecia. Eu não tive opção. Tomei a boca do traficante e fiquei também com esse motel que era dele. Com isso, consigo tirar mais uma graninha da Saori e ainda levo ela pra cama toda semana como pagamento pelo aluguel do quartinho. Não é o máximo? Eu sou um gênio!

– Então foi isso? – Seiya pergunta, pronto para disparar um meteoro em Julian.

– Ei! Não mexe nisso aí! – Julian grita, ao ver Ikki encostar a mão no tridente dourado.

– Calma. Eu só achei bonito - Ikki responde, ainda com um olho comprido para cima do tridente.

– Sei. Conheço sua fama. Não encosta no tridente, não.

– Ikki, esquece esse tridente. Vamos fazer um trato, Julian. Você pára de fazer com a Saori as atrocidades que vem fazendo e nós não denunciamos seu negócio à polícia – diz Shiryu, muito sério.

– Que trato de mulherzinha é esse? – Ikki berra. – Nada disso. Ou você pára de encher a vagaba de pó ou a gente te come na porrada!

– E ainda tem que devolver a fortuna dela – Seiya também grita.

– Certo, eu paro de fornecer o pó. Mas não vou devolver coisa nenhuma – argumenta Julian. – Não roubei nada. Ela comprou minha mercadoria. E, aliás, vocês estão vendo alguma fortuna aqui? Eu já não disse que gasto tudo com as putas!

– Ih, é verdade – diz Seiya, imaginando a grana que vai entrar no seu estabelecimento se Julian se tornar cliente.

– Pobrezinho do Julian, né, Hyoguinha? - Shun/Natássia diz, agarrando Hyoga pelo pescoço.

– Nat, querida, você não pode ser tão boazinha. Desde quando você era o Shun que todo mundo diz isso e você não ouve.

– Ai, amoreco, não briga comigo.

– Meu Deus! O que eu fiz pra merecer um irmão tão viado? – Ikki diz, balançando a cabeça, mas ainda sem tirar os olhos do tridente.

– Se você quiser eu faço uma lista das coisas que você fez – Hyoga diz, abraçando Shun/Natássia.

Num momento de distração de Julian, Ikki pega o tridente e...

– Perdeu, mano! Passa a grana e o pó! – ele grita, encostando o tridente no peito de Julian. – A boca de fumo agora é nossa!

– Ô, cara, que é isso? Vamos negociar.

– Negociar nada! – Seiya diz, entrando no jogo de Ikki. – Ladrão que rouba ladrão tem cem anos de perdão. A boca agora é nossa! Cai fora!

– Ah, não é justo! – murmura Julian, sentando-se no chão e chorando. – Eu lutei tanto para conseguir isso!

– O mundo é dos mais fortes! – Ikki diz, dando um pontapé na bunda de Julian.

E assim, os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco tomam a boca de fumo e o hotel.

– Para provar que não somos tão maus assim, vamos deixar você trabalhar pra nós – Shiryu diz, sinceramente com pena do ex-deus dos mares.

– Mas vai ter que andar na linha se não eu te furo com esse tridente aqui – Ikki diz, novamente encostando o tridente no peito de Julian.

Mais uma vez reunidos, os garotos de bronze transformam o motel de Julian no C.E.O.S., o Centro de Entretenimento Obscuro do Submundo.

No andar de baixo do C.E.O.S. passa a funcionar a loja de produtos "genéricos" de Shiryu e a sala onde Shun/Natássia e Hyoga fazem um showzinho pornô para clientes muito, muito VIPs. No andar superior, funciona o estabelecimento de Seiya e nos fundos, para não chamar a atenção, a boca de fumo do Ikki.

Saori estava trabalhando na boca como vendedora, mas não passou nem uma semana no emprego porque cheirava metade de tudo que vendia. Assim, foi transferida para o estabelecimento de Seiya. Também não deu muito certo, pois os clientes sempre brochavam quando, na hora H, ela ficava repetindo: "Me dá pó! Me dá pó!". Mais uma vez foi transferida. Começou a trabalhar na loja de Shiryu, mas como se estranhava com Shunrei todos os dias, acabou indo trabalhar de recepcionista do show de Shun e Hyoga. Lá, além de receber os clientes, ela ainda fatura uma graninha extra fazendo certos servicinhos obscuros por debaixo da mesa.

Tatsumi ficou no lugar de Saori na boca de fumo e, como os clientes que aparecem por lá já estão chapados demais, ele costuma trabalhar de vestidinho, peruca e báculo. Ocasionalmente ele se empolga e canta "Como uma deusaaaaaaa", mas quando o Ikki vê tal cena, espeta-lhe com o tridente.

Por falar em tridente, Julian está trabalhando no Pó-Pó Delivery, o serviço de entregas em domicílio da boca de fumo do Ikki. Isso durante o dia. À noite ele faz um bico de leão-de-chácara no estabelecimento do Seiya e recebe cartões VIP como pagamento. Assim, ele pode satisfazer seu vício à vontade.

Shunrei está comportadíssima na loja do marido, pois ele finalmente se ligou e instalou câmeras por todos os lados. Assim, como ela não pode satisfazer seus "instintos" com outros bofes, tem dado muito trabalho ao marido. Ele não pode passar perto dela que é logo agarrado e arrastado para um cantinho reservado. Sorte que ele também 'importa' e vende os famigerados comprimidinhos azuis.

E todos foram muito felizes... até a polícia invadir o Centro de Entretenimento e levar todo mundo pra ver o sol nascer quadrado.

_Continua..._

-C-H-I-I-

_Beijos e agradecimentos a todos que estão acompanhando e à minha beta-reader, Nina Neviani._

_Até a próxima semana!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	4. Chapter 4

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles e morro de ciúmes.**

**MUNDO MODERNO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo IV**

– Todo mundo em cana! Já pro camburão, cambada de folgado! – grita um policial muito truculento, com uma metralhadora na mão.

– Pois não, Sr. delegado – Shiryu diz, muito calmo, sendo acompanhado por Hyoga, Shun e Shunrei.

– Como é que é? Vamo cair no pau! Quero ver me levarem na marra! – Ikki reclama.

– Fica na tua e vai quietinho, Ikki – argumenta Shiryu. – Lá na delegacia a gente resolve.

– Vocês são muito covardes! – mais uma vez Ikki reclama.

– A gente não quer é mais confusão pro nosso lado, ok? – Seiya tenta apaziguar.

– Aê, vão calando logo essas bocas e entrando na viatura! – diz o delegado.

E todos são presos, inclusive Julian, Saori e Tatsumi.

Na delegacia...

– Ô, seu delega, solta pelo menos as meninas – Hyoga tenta, em vão, convencer o delegado. – Elas não têm nada a ver com isso.

– Não têm? – retruca o policial, com um papel nas mãos. – Faz-me rir!

– Claro que não – Hyoga continua. – A loirinha peituda fazia um show pornô comigo, mas ela é maior de idade. Não tem nada de errado nisso.

– Sim, nisso não tem, mas vocês têm imóveis no nome de ambos e devem uma fortuna em impostos!

– Hyoguinha – diz Shun/Natássia, chorando. – Como você pôde fazer isso? Pensei que estivesse tudo em dia.

– Que foi! Só tava querendo economizar!

– Ei, isso não é ela. É eleeeeeeee! – diz o delegado, ao perceber que nos documentos a 'moça loira' tem nome de homem.

– Eu não sou mais menino, tá? Eu já operei!

– Voltando às meninas, solta a chinesinha, doutor – Shiryu interrompe.

– A contrabandista de muamba? De jeito nenhum! Tá enquadrada!

– Vai ser duro convencer esse cara – sussurra Shiryu.

– Tá, tá certo, mas a do cabelo roxo só tava fazendo a vida lá – Seiya argumenta, tentando salvar Saori. – Não é crime vender o próprio corpo.

– Se fosse crime, não ia caber tanta puta nas cadeias! – diz Ikki, rindo.

– Aha! Sim, vender a periquita não é crime, mas essa daí foi presa com meio quilo de cocaína dentro do sutiã! – diz o delegado, mostrando um sutiã enorme, com pacotinhos de cocaína costurados como se fossem enchimentos.

– Eu bem que achei os peitos dela maiores. – Seiya disse, olhando para o tal sutiã.

– São as minhas economias, seu deguela, digo, delega – Saori se explica. – Às vezes não ganho muito lá no show do Hyoga, então tenho essa reserva para manter meu vício.

– Sua vagaba dos infernos! – Ikki grita descontrolado. – Tava desviando pó do meu negócio! Eu vou matar você!

– Anota, aí, escrivão. O esquentadinho confessou ser traficante! – diz o delegado. – E também está ameaçando a viciada.

– Confessei o caramba! Vem aqui dentro, pra ver a confissão no meu punho, vem!

– Está me ameaçando? Anota aí, escrivão: ameaça, desacato a autoridade. Você tá ferrado, esquentadinho.

– Fica quieto, Ikki. Assim você piora as coisas – Shiryu diz, tentando acalmar a fúria de Ikki.

– Olha aí no que deu. Vocês são chave de cadeia literalmente – diz Julian, lamentando-se por ter aceitado trabalhar no Pó-Pó Delivery. – Tudo estava indo muito bem até eu me meter com vocês. Maldita seja a hora em que vocês me encontraram.

– Cala a boca você também, Pô-Pô – Seiya diz, para depois chamar os demais cavaleiros mais para perto. – A gente precisa arrumar um jeito de fugir dessa merda.

– Isso é fácil – Ikki diz. – Eu abro esses cadeados até dormindo. Tenho experiência na coisa. Depois taco fogo nos canas e a gente se manda.

– Não é tão simples assim, Ikki – Hyoga argumenta. – Se a gente matar todo mundo assim de uma vez, aí que não vamos ter sossego lá no estabelecimento.

– É. Temos que fazer tudo na diplomacia – Shiryu diz, colocando a mão no bolso.

– Você quer dizer suborno? – pergunta Hyoga.

– É. Vamos molhar a mão dos canas.

– Ótima idéia.

– Doutor Delegado, vossa excelência poderia se aproximar, por favor. – Shiryu diz, sob os olhares atônitos dos demais. – O que foi? É pra ele se sentir importante. – ele continua, sussurrando.

– Eu não dou trela a vagabundo – responde o delegado.

– Que é isso, doutor. Queremos ter uma conversa séria com o senhor.

– Pô, seu delega, digo, doutor delegado, não custa nada ouvir a gente – Seiya diz, também tentando convencer o delegado.

Depois de uma longa conversa... e de acertarem o pagamento de 50 mil dólares para os policiais e prometerem acesso livre ao estabelecimento de Seiya, além de participação nos lucros da venda de droga, muamba chinesa _free_e showzinho particular de Hyoga e Shun/Natássia, os cavaleiros conseguiram sair da cadeia. Saori prometeu prestar seus serviços gratuitamente durante o show e também foi liberada. Julian ia ficar preso. Entretanto, Ikki prometeu mais um bocadinho do lucro da droga aos canas para não perder seu entregador.

Ao retornar para o C.E.O.S., eles confabulam...

– Gente, eu vou ter um prejuízo danado com esse negócio de acesso livre aos policiais – Seiya argumenta, com a calculadora nas mãos.

– E eu? Parte do meu lucro vai para a mão desses filhos de quenga – Ikki argumenta aparentemente desolado, mas já pensando num jeito de quebrar a promessa.

– Não vai ser nada agradável fornecer mercadoria de graça – Shiryu também diz.

– Pior é fazer show de graça.

– Mas será possível que vocês não resolvem as coisas sem mim? – diz Saori, que ouvira toda a conversa.

– Saori!

– Ai, pelo pouco que me lembro de quando eu era Antena, digo, Athena, eu sempre chegava no fim e falava umas coisas toscas para os inimigos e ajudava vocês no golpe final.

– É mais ou menos isso! – Seiya diz.

– Mas no que você pode ajudar dessa vez? – Shun/Natássia abre a boquinha siliconada. – Cosmo não vai adiantar!

– Ora, Shiryu! Eu vou ajudar com idéias! Por que vocês não dão sumiço nesses policiais. De um por um, é claro, para ninguém desconfiar.

– Milagre! Ela pensa! – diz Ikki, rindo.

– É uma idéia... – Seiya concorda. – E já que não temos outras, vamos usar essa mesmo!

- A gente mata eles de jeitos diferentes pra não ficar tão na cara.

– Ai, gente, eu não gosto desse negócio de matar – Shun/Natássia diz, piscando os olhos freneticamente.

– Mas é para o nosso bem, fofinha – Hyoga diz, abraçando sua amada. – Você não quer voltar para a cadeia, quer?

– Não... – ela diz, choramingando.

– Então está certo, vamos matar os caras – Shiryu diz. – Já matamos tantos nas batalhas, um a mais, um a menos não vai fazer tanta diferença.

– Eu conheço um chazinho que pode ajudar... – Shunrei diz, agarrando o marido pelo pescoço e desejando que eles acabem logo com essa reunião para poder fugir para um cantinho com ele. – Eles só vão morrer algumas horas depois, ou seja, quando estiverem bem longe daqui!

– E está esperando o quê pra ir buscar o chá? – Ikki diz. – Vamos começar hoje mesmo, quando o delegado vier buscar o pagamento.

O plano segue adiante. "Misteriosamente", os policiais começam a morrer, um a um, das mais variadas formas, até que não restou mais nenhum dos que participaram do 'acordo'.

E mais uma vez os cavaleiros do zodíaco venceram o inimigo com a preciosa ajuda de Athena.

**FIM**

P.S.: Vocês devem estar se perguntando "cadê o Tatsumi?" Não se perguntaram? Ele é mesmo muito insignificante.

Bom, como o Tatsumi não tinha nada para fornecer aos policiais em troca de sua liberdade, ele continuou preso.

Pouco depois, foi transferido para a penitenciária. Lá, ele virou Madame Tat e, de vestido, peruca e báculo, faz a alegria dos presidiários necessitados.

-C-H-I-I-

_Acabouuuu... uh, já estou com saudade dos meus cavs noiados, drogados, operados, chifrados..._

_Meus agradecimentos esfuziantes a todos que conseguiram acompanhar essa loucura até o fim e à minha beta-reader, Nina Neviani. Vocês são heróis!_

_Xauzin_

_Chiisana Hana_


End file.
